Various bicycle racks have been designed over the years (e.g., Hurlbut, U.S. Pat. No. 2,512,548; White 640,433; Schram et al. 2,329,088; Laing, 2,873,034; Tedrick 3,138,260; Kaufmann 3,841,119; and Candlin 3,920,126) but many locked the bicycles to the support rack by fastening locks around the rack and wheel spokes. This relatively low support point allows the bicycle to shift and thereby twist and bend the supporting spokes and attached wheel rim as well as causing damage to brake cables.